


Без ума от Евы

by yisandra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Юмор, нестандартный образ Евы, отсылки к земной культуре, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Автор без ума от скобок. Кое-кто из персонажей употребляет алкоголь, но автор этого не одобряет и не советует читателям
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Без ума от Евы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор без ума от скобок. Кое-кто из персонажей употребляет алкоголь, но автор этого не одобряет и не советует читателям

Спарда никогда не мог похвастаться большим количеством друзей. Социальные связи в Аду росли на иной почве, а что касается людей... что ж, некоторых он имел честь назвать своими дорогими друзьями или по крайней мере драгоценными товарищами, но у людей был досадный недостаток, здорово препятствующий поддержанию отношений: рано или поздно (и чаще — рано) они старели и умирали.  
Так что последние лет пятьдесят легендарный Тёмный Рыцарь вёл жизнь отшельника в премилом готическом особняке, купленном по случаю пару революций назад (у людей такая изменчивая история, постоянно что-то происходит, но за это мы их и любим, не правда ли?). Единственными, кто теперь нарушал его одиночество, была дама-агент, управлявшая его многочисленными и весьма дорогостоящими активами, а также молодой человек по имени Эндрю, бестолковый повеса, которому Спарда приходился кем-то вроде многоюродного дядюшки (вытекающий из людской недолговечности неловкий плюс — можно сделаться другом семьи, не прикладывая к этому абсолютно никаких усилий, тебя просто будут передавать по наследству, пока совершенно не позабудут, кто ты такой изначально, и не начнут считать очень дальним родственником со странностями).  
Эндрю в силу юношеской энергичности не терял надежды вовлечь «дядюшку» в круговерть своих модных тусовок — отчасти, надо полагать, потому что Спарда с лёгкостью мог профинансировать круиз на яхте с фотомоделями, и у Эндрю сердце кровью обливалось, когда он думал обо всех упущенных возможностях.  
Так или иначе, но несколько раз в год юноша врывался в тишь и покой особняка Спарды, поднимал шум и суету и не успокаивался, пока «дядюшка» не соглашался отправиться вместе с ним на какое-нибудь сомнительное мероприятие. Спарда, который предпочёл бы сидеть в вышитом шёлковом халате и домашних туфлях у камина и перечитывать трагедии Шекспира, соглашался только потому, что канючащий Эндрю напоминал ему щенка адской гончей, который был у него в детстве — ну и ещё немного потому, что не хотел, чтобы тот скоропостижно угробился в ходе какой-нибудь безрассудной забавы, обожаемой молодёжью любого биологического вида.  
В этот раз Эндрю притащил его на рок-концерт в большом, но основательно прокуренном клубе, битком набитом людьми в коже, металле и кричащих аксессуарах. Здесь пронзительно пахло сигаретным дымом, дешёвым алкоголем и потом, а присесть можно было либо у стойки, либо на диванчиках у кирпичной стены, откуда невозможно было бы разглядеть сцену.  
Спарда слегка удивился выбору места — обычно Эндрю предпочитал более гламурные развлечения, — но его недоумение продлилось лишь до тех пор, пока игравшие на разогреве музыканты не уступили место основной группе.  
Человек, объявивший выступление, не смог перекричать приветственный гвалт посетителей, так что названия Спарда не уловил, но Эндрю быстро исправил это упущение, крикнув ему в ухо:  
— «Ребро Евы»! Отпадные ребята! — и, когда на сцену, высоко маша рукой, выскочила тощая девица, влюблённо выдохнул: — Смотри, это сама Ева! Все без ума от неё!  
«Отпадные ребята» играли довольно живенький жёсткий металл, совершенно не во вкусе Тёмного Рыцаря, и он бы обязательно улизнул, как только это стало бы удобным (с точки зрения этикета, устаревшего лет на пятьсот), но Ева заставила его остаться.  
Пока она пела высоким, сильным, но нежным голосом, чудесно контрастирующим со звучанием инструментов, это было приятно, но ожидаемо, а вот когда к подражающему опере вокалу добавился гроул из тех же уст... Спарда кое-что читал по теории современной музыки и знал, что такой приём называют «Красавица и чудовище». Чего он не знал, так это того, что его можно исполнять дуэтом самому с собой.  
«Человеческая гортань вообще способна на такое? У людей бывает такой диапазон?» — очарованно думал он, наблюдая за Евой. Та, излучая бешеную энергию, носилась по сцене с электрогитарой, размахивала копной разноцветных волос и плёткой, изящно, но недвусмысленно имитировала половой акт с бас-гитаристом... потом на сцене что-то загорелось, и Тёмный Рыцарь успел пожалеть, что концерт оборвётся так скоро, но оказалось, что это часть шоу.  
Ева пела о социальном неравенстве, лицемерной общественной морали и наслаждении от сожжения основ старого мира, а также об алкогольных злоключениях и жестокости полиции. Слушатели бесновались и, кажется, знали весь репертуар наизусть. Ощущение их общего экстатического и агрессивного восторга переполняли клуб так, что Спарде начало казаться, будто он попал на собрание толковых культистов.  
Между песнями Ева подходила к краю сцены, болтала с залом, пила воду и поливала себе на голову из бутылки. Её майка, промокшая от воды и пота, облепила тело и, танцуя под барабанное соло ближе к концу концерта, Ева сорвала её и выбросила в зал, оставшись в спортивном бюстгальтере, который в другой ситуации можно было бы назвать довольно скромным. Но ничто не может остаться скромным на блестящем под софитами теле, под связкой железных черепов, когда владелица блестящего тела хищно улыбается и поигрывает плёткой-семихвосткой в тонких пальцах.  
Майку, кажется, порвали и подрались за клочки. «Ребро Евы» выходило на бис пять раз, пока распорядитель не сказал, что хорошенького понемногу, музыканты устали, выпивка в баре со скидкой до двух часов ночи, всем отлично отдохнуть.  
Эндрю, сорвавший голос в процессе подпевания, повис на плече Спарды и прохрипел ему в ухо:  
— Отличный концерт, да?!  
— Да, — согласился Тёмный Рыцарь. — Ты ведь тут ориентируешься? Сможешь провести меня к выходу для персонала?

***

Ждать пришлось долго, но Спарде холод был нипочём, а скучать он не умел, вместо этого прокручивая в голове будущий разговор и удивляясь собственному волнению. В конце концов, только естественно предложить помощь незаурядному таланту, раз уж у него имеются возможности...  
Наконец Ева вышла из неприметной, ведущей в переулок за клубом, двери и остановилась, чуть пошатываясь. В одной руке она несла гитару, во второй — открытую бутылку с чем-то, судя по запаху, очень крепким.  
Не давая себе времени задуматься, Тёмный Рыцарь выступил из тени, где до того искусно скрывался и, чуть поклонившись в знак приветствия, представился.  
— Меня зовут Спарда. Позвольте выразить своё восхищение вашими вокальными способностями, — его немного смутило, что девушка смотрит как бы сквозь него, немного хмурясь и как будто прислушиваясь к себе, но он решил не отступать. — Редко встретишь так тонко огранённый талант в этом веке. Вы никогда не думали о большой сцене?  
В этот момент Ева внезапно сунула ему в руку бутылку, согнулась, схватившись за его плащ, и её бурно стошнило. Впечатляющим можно было назвать то, что гитару она при этом так и не выпустила. Затем певица разогнулась с невнятным «Спсбо!», забрала у него бутылку и прополоскала рот её содержимым, смачно выплюнув наземь.  
— Прости, друг! — уже более внятно промямлила она, отирая рот и швыряя бутылку в мусорный контейнер у дальней стены. — Что-то мне как-то не оч...  
Она порылась в заднем кармане узких штанов, выгребла оттуда две мелкие купюры и сунула их в нагрудный карман опешившему Спарде.  
— Прости ещё раз! Ну я пошла.  
И она действительно пошла — к противоположной стене, где под уродливым граффити, изображающим смерть и страдания, был припаркован чёрный мотоцикл, разрисованный языками пламени.  
Судя по звуку двигателя, Еву должны были ненавидеть все соседи.  
Шлема она не носила.  
Какое-то время легендарный Тёмный Рыцарь стоял как статуя самому себе (если бы кто-то додумался изобразить его с торчащими из кармана деньгами и в очень грязной обуви) и смотрел вслед давно растаявшему шлейфу мотоциклетного выхлопа. Потом накрыл ладонью нагрудный карман и почувствовал, как колотится сердце.  
За две тысячи лет с момента его великого восстания у Спарды были женщины, были мужчины, были демоны неопределённого пола, но никто ещё не облёвывал его сапоги, не совал ему мятую двадцатку в качестве извинения и не уносился после этого вдаль, лёгкий и свободный, как ветер весны. Сердце Тёмного Рыцаря загорелось. Он ясно видел цель и, как всегда в своей жизни, не видел препятствий.  
Он будет следовать за ней как угодно долго, ухаживать любым приемлемым для неё способом, сделает всё, что понадобится, но в итоге эта женщина полюбит его!

***

Зевающий работник мото-салона, на бейдже которого значилось «Грег», едва успел включить везде свет и достать из подсобки швабру, чтобы привычно изобразить уборку перед открытием, когда в раздвижные двери шагнул двухметровый амбал в ретардском плаще, будто сбежавший с реконструкторской тусы.  
Работник мысленно проклял тупость фото-элемента, гостеприимно распахивающего двери перед кем угодно в любое время, и собирался вежливо сообщить, что они ещё не открылись, но что-то заставило его промолчать. Он видел всякие рожи, кто только не приходил сюда купить или поглазеть, но было в этом типе с зализанной причёской и дебильным моноклем что-то, что навевало мысли о невероятной мощи (его) и мучительной смерти (твоей). Так что Грег только выдавил:  
— Чем могу вам помочь?  
Посетитель обвёл салон внимательным, но странно рассеянным взглядом. Серьёзно, на памяти Грега это был первый мужик, у которого не вспыхивали огни в глазах при виде местного ассортимента; он даже почувствовал себя немного ущемлённым.  
— Мне нужен мотоцикл, — сообщил посетитель так, как будто это не было очевидно. Не на овощной же рынок он пришёл!  
— А мои ботинки и одежда не нужны? — машинально пошутил Грег.  
Мужик в монокле так же спокойно перевёл взгляд на Грега, и тот ощутил острое желание убежать и спрятаться. Кажется, его надпочечники в этот момент решили перевыполнить план по производству адреналина.  
— Нет, — серьёзно отозвался посетитель. Ясно было, что отсылку он не уловил. Возможно, даже не смотрел «Терминатора». Возможно, его самого сюда закинуло из будущего, из прошлого или из параллельного мира. — У меня есть свои, и меня они вполне устраивают. Хоть я и благодарен за любезное предложение.  
— Какой мотоцикл вам нужен?  
— Большой, — кратко и веско сообщил посетитель. — Мощный. Быстрый. Выглядящий... круто. Фантастически круто. Такой, который понравится женщине, поющей со сцены песни про сексуальность ядерного взрыва.  
— А-а-а-а! — с облегчением протянул Грег. Мужик хочет впечатлить рокершу — это можно понять. С этим можно работать. — Тогда нет проблем! Я знаю, что вам подойдёт. Вот, модель «Тёмный Рыцарь»! От неё все без ума.  
— Это судьба, — совершенно спокойно заключил посетитель. — Беру.


End file.
